Peace Over Power
by TheSpazChik
Summary: Just as Kahn demanded his family be transported to The Vengeance, someone he holds dear awakens and is forced to help defeat him, even if it means destroying him.


**Just want to point out before anyone decides to explode. I know fans tend to get angry if a beloved fandom is written into a story they don't like. Thats fine you can get mad. Im pretty much just getting into Star Trek, I'm not some self-proclaimed Trekkie. So please respect the story I worked hard on and tell me if I was inaccurate and I'll tell ya now. The characters may not be to you're liking but its just a fanfic, not exactly written in stone And "..." Means a small time jump between some scenes. I dont own anything but my OC **

**Thank you, enjoy. **

* * *

My mind suddenly awoke. It took me a minute to figure out where I was and what I was in. I looked forward to see the ceiling of an unfamiliar place. I sat up to see chaos unfolding around me. Sparks flying and humans scattering like ants.

With wide eyes, I got out of the cryo-tank and looked to see the others in similar containers. They looked like torpedoes. What was going on!?

"This wasn't what we planned! What went wrong?" I asked aloud.

I checked the computer on my tank and found I had slept for nearly over 300 years. That cannot be right!

I quickly went around and checked everyone's vitals and they all seemed to be ok. But including myself, there was only 72.

"Kahn." I whispered. My brother was missing." What trouble are you in now?"

An explosion caught startled me. I got a very bad feeling in my gut and went into Mothering Mode. I rushed over to a man dragging another.

"Where's the infirmary?" I asked.

"I'm heading there." He replied." Can you help me?"

I nodded and we rushed down halls to see everyone scrambling around. When we got there another man came up to us.

"You aren't wearing a Starfleet uniform." He said, looking very stressed out and exhausted." Who are you?"

"I'm a doctor, that's all that matters." I replied, lying the hurt man on a medical bed." Now please can I get some bandages or something to put on this man's wounds?"

"We ran out of bandages 15 minutes ago. The ship is going to pieces around us. Our warp core is damaged and we're stranded."

I put my hands together under my chin to think.

"Ok loose clothing or whatever material we can sterilize and I'll need something like a hot iron to cauterize the wounds of the people who have lost limbs. I need Antibiotics or antiseptics, something like Penicillin or an anesthesia. Got any morphine?"

"Slow down, slow down!" He demanded." I'm a doctor not a check list."

Understanding what he was going through kept me from severely hurting him.

"Dr. McCoy?" A man came up on a screen to their right.

"What?" He asked

"Remember when you set the countdown on that torpedo? Can you do it again?"

"Are you talking about the 72 torpedoes that are carrying 72 beings? Negative!" I shouted."you will not tamper with my crew. I don't know the full extinct of what could go wrong with those tanks."

"And who are you?"

"I'm Nova, head doctor of SS Botany Bay. where is my brother?"

"I assure you all of your 71 other members are safe." The man on the screen replied.

"Kahn!" I shouted." Where is Kahn?"

"Dr. Please have Dr. Nova escorted to the bridge" The man said after a pause and the screen went blank.

...

"What is the meaning of this?!" I demanded when I got to where the man, who I assumed was the captain, stood calmly." Who are you? Where am I?"

" I am acting captain Spock." The man greeted me." You are on the SS Enterprise."

"Please, tell me what is going on?"

"You are like him." He commented." Kahn. Genetically enhanced."

"Irrelevant but yes." I answered."to the point Captain!"

My patients were growing thin and my nerves were on edge. I thought I might just be dreaming, but you don't dream in cryo-sleep.

"What are you doing awake?"

"I was supposed to awaken every 10 years to check on the others. I worry."

"Clearly you're cryo tank malfunctioned."

"No, It was reprogrammed." I sighed." Kahn."

"He has some important people held captive on board the ship that was just attacking us. He is threatening to damage my ship further if we do not give him the cryo tanks."

"Why would he do that?"

"Revenge has a strong hold on him." The man replied." He seeks control."

"Kahn still believes we are superior and cannot gain trust from others. He still believes humans and other beings to be inferior and therefore should be eradicated." I leaned against the rail to my right." I thought that the sleep would help calm him down, but I see it has made him worse."

"He was awoke by Admiral Marcus and was forced to create the torpedoes. He had us follow Kahn to the Klingon planet to destroy your crew mates and start a war with the Klingon. I believe Admiral Marcus is now deceased."

"What has he done?"

"He has unnecessarily retaliated against Starfleet because he believed Admiral Marcus had killed you and your crew. He took many lives."

"Dammit!" I slammed my fist down on the rail, causing a dent in it." Its the wars all over again."

"I have a plan." Spock said calmly." Your help would be greatly appreciated and it would save many lives."

I thought about it for a second and agreed to help. "

I alway knew this day would come. I should have put a stop to this 300 years ago." I said sadly.

"I believe you might be able to talk him down if you were to speak with him."

I listened to Spock's plan and went back to Dr. McCoy, waiting for Spock to call me back up.

...

Narration POV

Kahn had just received all the torpedoes. He smirked at Spock. And voiced his intention to attack The Enterprise and continue his work he started 300 years ago.

He was about to unload on the failing ship but noticed someone singing a very familiar .

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

It was a song their mother sang to him when they were children.

"Nova." Kahn stared as she stepped into view.

"Kahn, are you doing? This doesn't have to be this way. We can finally be at peace and put a stop to all this war nonsense. It's all just power-hungry temper tantrums."

"Don't scold me like you are my mother, Nova!" He snarled.

"Then don't act like a child, Kahn." I replied with as much conviction." I do not know how this world works and I do not know what you have been through, but You must stop, or you will force my hand."

"To think my own sister...betraying me." He said angrily.

Nova closed her eyes. "I didn't betray you, you betrayed yourself."

Then the torpedoes exploded on The Vengeance. Angrily Kahn assumed his sister had killed all of their crew in trying to stop him. He set his coordinates for San Francisco as both ships plummeted to the earth.

...

NOVA POV

I tried to keep up my composure as a blond man ran into the room, but my eyes began to water. I felt a deep numbness in my chest. What did I just allow? I wanted to go hide and cry. This was happening too fast!

"Mr. Spock." The man said." Who is this?

"Kahn's sister, Captain." He replied.

"I'll be in the infirmary, helping Dr. McCoy." I said silently, ignoring all the stares.

"Just a second Dr." Spock stopped me.

I turned to him.

"I understand that this is hard for you, please forgive me for what I have asked of you in the short time of your awakening."

"Mr. Spock." I started." I have been awake for almost exactly 90 minutes and I just threw my brother to the wolves. Do you really understand?"

"I do." His voice almost breaking from its calm, evenness." My mother was lost in the destruction of my planet. She fell before my eyes."

"How do you cope?" I asked.

"We all have our methods." He replied, glancing to a woman wearing a red dress.

"I'm going to back down to the infirmary." I said and walked away.

...

I put a hand on the Doctor's back as he grieved for his captain. The ship was now working but Kahn ran his ship down on earth. I wouldn't voice it, but I was happy he was still alive.

"What's that?" I asked when I noticed a small puff ball on his desk. It seemed to be...breathing?

"I Was testing Kahn's blood on it."

"Look." I raised his head to look at it."It's pulsing."

Immediately, I started up a transfusion to give Captain Kirk my blood."

"Why is it not working?" The Dr. Demanded.

"My cryo-stasis." I replied." My body has yet to recover fully. We are going to need Kahn's blood."

The doctor contacted Spock and told him what we needed.

...

He is waking up, Leonard." I told McCoy.

"Oh don't give me that look." He told a waking Kirk." You were only kinda dead."

"How are you feeling Captain?" I asked.

"Like I got hit by a car." He joked with a groan.

I smiled and looked to McCoy.

As the days went by and the days got better, it seemed as though the earth was another world to me. A lot has changed in 300 years.

As agreed Kahn was put under in a cryo-tank with the rest and I promised that I would one day find a planet for us to peacefully live on without conflict.

Until then, I was allowed to work with Dr. McCoy and we became fast friends. We found each other equally interesting on our knowledge of medical science and spent a lot of time together.

...(3 months later)...

Currently, I was watching him with one of his patients. What made this amusing was Jim Kirk was the one in the room.

"I told you, you gotta come in ever once in a while for tests to make sure you don't have any symptoms of long-term radiation." He scolded the Captain. "You want to be in good health when we leave right? Can't go on a five-year trip and all of a sudden you keel over."

"I told you I was fine." Kirk replied." You seemed stressed out. Why don't you and your girlfriend go do something relaxing? You're always uptight. At least Nova has a sense of humor."

McCoy looked to me but I turned to hide my blush and smile. We weren't dating and soon we wouldn't even see each other. Maybe a time of relaxing would be nice.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink." I told the two. And walked out.

"Nova, um. About what Jim said." I turned to Leonard.

"It's fine." I smiled and turned to walk away.

"You realize you have to go with me." He said, making me stop.

"But what about my brother and the others?" I asked.

I did a double take when I looked past Leonard to see Kirk opening the blinds of the office window, mouthing the words 'do it, say yes'

"Please." Leonard begged." I don't think I can spend five years by myself with Kirk, Spock, and Uhura's love triangle thing? He joked.

Now Kirk had a confused look on his face. He furrowed his brow and shook his head, disagreeing with his friend.

He continued "I mean, I'm not..."

"I know, I know." I interrupted, smiling." You're a doctor, not a love counselor."

"No, I wasn't gonna say that." He said seriously." I was gonna say 'Im not happy unless I'm near you."

I just stared at him. What was he saying?

"Nova, I really like you, and I need you. Come with me, please."

I inhaled and let it out.

"Ok."

**Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think:) again sorry if anything is inaccurate. **

**TheSpazChik **


End file.
